Wallace Morgan
Wallace P. Morgan, also known to his friends as "Wally" was an Overlander who lived as part of the colony located on the extra-auroran settlement of Mabia. He was notable for two particular reasons: the first was that he was the nephew of the renowned hero of the Overlanders, Doctor Nate Morgan, and the second reason, which was likely far more liked by the populace, was that he was the owner, operator, and chief brewer at Deck 7, a bar that he owned. Biography Wallace, much like his father, was intelligent, but not quite to the level of his uncle, who was widely considered one of the smartest of the people in all of the Overland. He was only a child when his people left Mobius as terms of their surrender, but grew on a new homeworld where they were able to escape the past and the trouble that it brought. His mother Amelia, who was already sick from a form of cancer, died shortly after leaving the planet, leaving him in the care of his father, Martin. As a child growing up on a starship, many of his first years were spent outside of the suspended animation that the majority of the rest of the crew went under, as being an infant would have high uncertainty associated with being placed in storage. As it turned out, storage was unnecessary as Mabia was located within only a few years of launch. On Mabia, his family was highly respected, but he had no interest in using that to further a career in government, instead choosing to keep the people of this new world happy through the time honored tradition of brewing. In truth, Wallace and his father Cale began to create food and drink together, first as a hobby, and then as a business when it was seen that Wallace could brew beer and ale that was loved by all those who had it. When the colony ships above were disassembled to allow for construction of part of the colony of Promise, Wally and his father created Deck 7 from a whole compartment that had been brought from orbit. Here, the began to work together. Though his uncle Nate was not one for alcohol, he helped his brother and nephew regardless with the construction as any effort his family could bring to peace was good in his eyes. Seven years after launching from Mobius, the combined Morgan effort resulted in one of the most popular restaurants in the whole colony. However, in 3232, tragedy struck Wally as his father was diagnosed with an unknown disease that was likely a result of the local biosphere. Unable to find a cure, his father died less than a year later, leaving the restaurant to his son. Though saddened by the loss of his father, his uncle still stayed with him to keep his family together, and their bond was just as strong. With support from his uncle, Wally kept his and his father's peaceful dream of just making people happy strong, and almost every colonist who came to Deck 7 left happy. In 3234, when Humans from an organization calling themselves the UNSC were assigned to be cultural attaches for the planet. Several found themselves in Deck 7 eventually, and word of Wally's brewing skills traveled fast among the soldiers. Wally could now claim with a sign emblazoned with big letters that his beer was famous in two universes now. Personality As he was an infant when he left his homeworld, Wally was not subject to any of the guilt that his people felt over the war. He grew up like any young boy would grow up, though in the constraints of an area such as a starship. Wally took to his new home with great enthusiasm and loved the peace that it brought. After being told stories about the war, he was glad to see that no such thing existed on this new planet. Wally was quite intelligent, working with his father to create a business from the ground up. Because of his mother's death as a baby, he had an unbreakable bond with his father and they regularly shared ideas with each other, many of which ended up with the design of Deck 7. Even after his father's death, he shared a same bond with his uncle Nate. When he wasn't working behind the bar, he was assisting his uncle with some of his research which involved sometimes expeditions to unexplored areas of the planet. Wally was more than happy to accompany his uncle on these trips, eager to see the alien landscape of his new home. Wally never really got mad, but was more and more motivated to solve a conflict, and he was quite resolute in this mindset. Even when engaged in bouts with other children, even when punches were thrown, he always sought to be the bigger man and extend a hand rather than a fist. Trivia * He always wore a pair of thick glasses much like his uncle * He had a strong dislike of Julian Kintobor, much like many of the members of his society. List of Appearances * The Overlanders of Mabia (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Overlander Category:Civilian